A sensor device of this type is known from DE 102 39 743 A1 as a brain parameter sensor device. Further sensor devices are known from WO 02/062215 A2, U.S. 2006/0020300 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,174, DE 197 05 474 A1, DE 196 38 813 C1, DE 101 56 469 A1 and DE 103 53 144 A1. The known sensor devices, to the extent that they have a carrier plate with electronic components, are structurally large in such a way that they are experienced as annoying by the patient following implantation. In addition, there is a risk of a post-operative infection.